<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Этюды в красных тонах by Hellas (onTheRainbow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684043">Этюды в красных тонах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas'>Hellas (onTheRainbow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Палитра для Соби [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loveless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masochism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на Loveless-кинк по заявке «Соби/Кио, в мастерской с использованием подручных средств»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Палитра для Соби [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Этюды в красных тонах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По просьбам публикую на ао3 старые работы.<br/>P.S. ранее публиковалось на "Сказках..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На чердаке слишком пыльно, пусто и темно для мастерской, но тебя это никогда не раздражает. К потолку подвешена лампочка без абажура, и по вечерам на ее свет слетаются серокрылые чердачные мотыльки. У одной из стен стоит стол, к которому прислонены накрытые материей работы. Сюда свет почти не попадает, поэтому когда я хочу проследить за тобой, я прячусь именно под ним, наблюдая за твоими действиями сквозь щель между холстами. Мольберт и подвесной фонарь расположены у другой стены, той, что напротив, и каждый раз рисуя, ты оказываешься стоящим спиной ко мне, заслоняя от меня часть холста. Так безопаснее всего. Выражения твоего лица я не вижу, но это и не нужно. Настроение любой работы всегда безошибочно выдает состояние души ее автора.<br/>Ты зачастил сюда, как только перестал просить, чтобы я подчинил тебя. Я почти поверил, что тебе это больше не нужно. Что ты понял, наконец: так нам не стать Парой по-настоящему. Через боль – никогда. Я верил бы и дальше, если бы однажды не увидел прислоненные к этим стенам полотна. Крылья твоих бабочек стали пурпурными, Соби. Никакой крови. Пестрых махаонов «пачкал» всего лишь раздавленный тюбик с алой краской, багровые закатные лучи или гранатовый сок из лопнувших зерен… Мне и сейчас делается нехорошо от одного взгляда на эти холсты. Палитрой твоих работ стали оттенки красного…<br/>Иногда вместо бабочек ты рисуешь лица. Некоторые из них я узнаю – это твои знакомые из университета или продавцы из киосков, мимо которых мы часто проходим, гуляя. Отдельные мне не известны. Их ты, как правило, рисуешь по двое. Такие работы редко переживают стадию наброска. Ты оставляешь их как есть, в карандаше, не оживляя красками. Мертвые карандашные лица стоят в отдельном углу. Ты всегда завешиваешь их материей, и меня это радует: у всех «неокрашенных» неприятные глаза. Цепкие, быстрые, что-то высчитывающие, замышляющие…<br/>Совсем изредка ты занимаешься сюжетными работами. Университетские задания; приработок под заказ; халтурка, оплаченная состоятельными, но далекими от искусства одногруппниками… Успевший ознакомиться с твоим учебным графиком и нагрузкой, я знаю: вам задают много, но университетским работам ты уделяешь совсем мало времени. Когда мы жили в твоей прежней квартире, даже Кио и тот рисовал больше тебя. Не понимаю, каким образом ты до сих пор учишься. Возможно, ставить тебе зачеты преподавателей вынуждает тот же непонятный мотив, который удерживает меня рядом с тобой.<br/>Сегодняшний день, так или иначе, отличается от твоих прежних визитов в мастерскую. На завтра у тебя намечена сдача работы по батальным сценам, но к ней ты, судя по всему, и близко не собираешься приступать. Сделанные недавно наброски картин «для себя» пылятся в стороне. Мне не совсем понятна цель твоего прихода. Рассредоточенный, уставший, непонятно от чего нервный, ты зажигаешь фонарь у мольберта, отходишь в сторону, не взглянув ни на одно из своих художеств, опускаешься на пол и ложишься, закинув руки за голову. Прямо на голые половицы. Обессилено и отстраненно.<br/>Замерев под столом, я наблюдаю за тобой, Соби. Блики от фонаря заливают желтым светом видную мне сторону твоего лица. Таким, как сейчас – разбитым и опустошенным - ты не любишь показываться окружающим. Тонкая рука тянется к карману куртки-ветровки, хлопает по нему, обнаруживая внутри начатую пачку, на секунду замирает и устало опускается на пол. Вместо того чтобы закурить, ты вынимаешь из другого кармана мобильный, мельком глядишь на дисплей и кладешь его рядом с собой. Ждешь чьего-то звонка? Странно, ведь до сих пор ты ни разу не приводил сюда посторонних. Даже я знаю об этом месте лишь потому, что однажды рискнул проследить за тобой. Что именно ты задумал, остается для меня загадкой. Вернувшись сегодня с занятий, ты пробыл со мной немного, то и дело поглядывая на часы, и я, догадавшись, куда ты собрался, соврал, что иду в гости к Юйко. Мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы опередить тебя. Отпуская меня, ты привычно улыбался. Почему же сейчас ты выглядишь словно перед смертной казнью, Соби? Опять эта чертова Школа? Плохие новости? Ты обещал, что не вернешься туда, во что бы то ни стало… Кто должен позвонить тебе? Нули? Кто-то от твоего учителя? Или, может… он сам?<br/>Напряженно следя за тобой, я замечаю, что нервно тереблю хвост. Хочется вынырнуть из-под стола и дать тебе пинка, чтоб не лежал на холодном полу. Хочется подсесть рядом, ухватить тебя за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. Только как ни тряси, ни крупицы правды из тебя не высыплется. Поэтому, обхватив руками колени, я остаюсь сидеть в своем пыльном, темном укрытии. Чтобы ровно через секунду разом получить ответы на все свои вопросы.<br/>Дверь распахивается так внезапно, что я испуганно вздрагиваю.<br/>- Соо-тяяян! Я принееес! – Раздается с порога знакомый, чрезмерно громкий в этой выкристаллизовавшейся тишине голос, и я со злостью сжимаю пальцы в кулак. Черт побери, Соби! Дать бы тебе по шее! Я передумал добрую сотню вариантов, мочаля в кулаке кончик хвоста. Ты назначил здесь встречу с кем-то из Школы; ты принял вызов на поединок и собрался драться в одиночку; твой сэнсей вынудил тебя повидаться с ним … А на самом деле твой долгожданный визитер – всего лишь Кио!!<br/>Ты открываешь глаза, слегка приподнимаешь голову, глядя на вошедшего, и снова опускаешься на пол. Средоточие безразличия – вот что ты сейчас представляешь. Я уже давно заметил: церемонишься ты только со мной. О существовании других ты словно не желаешь задумываться. Будь я на месте Кио, я наподдал бы тебе, Соби, но жизнерадостный Кайдо бодро стаскивает с плеча рюкзак, будто и не замечая твоей апатии. Секунда, - и на пол рядом с тобой валятся беличьи кисти всех мастей, тонкий резак для бумаги (похожим ты обычно подтачиваешь карандаши) и разноцветные полные и полупустые тюбики с краской: алой, пурпурной, ржаво-бурой, малиновой… В свете фонаря неожиданно ярко поблескивают сережки в ухе Кио, и ты мимолетно задеваешь металлические колечки взглядом, но так же быстро теряешь к ним интерес. Кайдо по-прежнему сидит рядом с тобой на полу, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь твоей реакции. Ты закрываешь глаза.<br/>- Поможешь мне? – Спрашиваешь ты нейтрально, и на лице Кио отражается безоговорочное согласие. Заранее. Не зависимо от характера просьбы. Черт тебя побери, Соби! Кио ловит каждое твое слово, но так очевидно пользоваться чужой слабостью просто низко! Не заставишь же ты его рисовать за тебя эту дурацкую батальную сцену!<br/>- Сделай для меня кое-что… - Говоришь ты спокойно, но твой голос ощутимо хрипнет в конце фразы. Глаза по-прежнему закрыты. Ты хотя бы посмотришь в его сторону за весь вечер, Соби? – Рисунок… Сможешь?<br/>Кайдо охотно кивает. Если твоей целью было свалить на него всю студенческую работу, то со своим подавленным видом ты явно переигрываешь, Соби. Хотя, Кио это, кажется, невдомек. В отличие от меня, он принимает твою игру за чистую монету. Ты делаешь слабый жест рукой.<br/>- Возьми воду… там.<br/>Поспешно выполнив твои указания, Кио возвращается. По его лицу видно, что он взволнован. Он беспокоится о тебе, а ведь совершенно зря. Ну и халявщик же ты, Соби… Знал бы он, дважды подумал бы, прежде чем потакать тебе.<br/>То, что происходит дальше, никак не укладывается у меня в голове. Ты молча расстегиваешь пуговицы своей рубашки, обнажая бледный торс. Ошарашенный, Кио замирает так же, как и я. Открывая один за другим тюбики, ты выдавливаешь краску на кожу над грудью у ключицы. Пурпурную, бурую, алую…<br/>- Сюжет – любой. – Произносишь ты подсевшим голосом, не открывая глаз. Судорожно сглатывая, Кио смотрит на тебя, не веря в реальность происходящего. Потом, словно очнувшись, усаживается поудобнее, сжимая коленями твои бедра, наклоняется и, замечая, что его футболка касается обнаженного тела, стягивает ее. Я сильнее обхватываю колени руками, прячу за ними подбородок. Пусть так, Соби. Если это то, что помогает тебе отвлечься, - пусть будет так. Лучше краска, чем кровь. Лучше эта нательная живопись, чем уроки боли. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Поэтому пусть все будет так…<br/>Первые широкие мазки ложатся на кожу почти у самой шеи. Кио осторожно отводит рукой твои волосы, чтобы не выпачкать их в бурую краску. Снять мешающие бинты он не решается. Слишком одурманенный происходящим, он не рискует испытывать твое терпение, не догадываясь, что именно сейчас многие промахи сошли бы ему с рук. Ты не прогнал бы его, даже покусись он на твои неприкосновенные бинты, Соби. Не теперь. Не в этот момент, когда он нужен тебе, а я знаю – сейчас он нужен. И, к сожалению, начинаю понимать, для чего.<br/>Ниже, на груди, бурый превращается в пурпурный, и широкие мазки сменяются короткими аккуратными штрихами в местах, где Кио намечает более темным цветом тонкие линии. Он рисует не так, как ты. Без эскиза. Просто сверху вниз, давая рисунку формироваться стихийно. Обычно ты критикуешь такую технику, говоря, что она нарушает пропорции. Но сейчас Кайдо мягкой беличьей кисточкой наносит краску на твой заострившийся напряженный сосок, и тебе не до дискуссий. Судорожно втянув воздух, ты впиваешься пальцами в бедро Кио, намереваясь остановить его, и он нехотя замирает, склоняясь над тобой. Приоткрой глаза, Соби. Хотя бы на секунду опомнись и взгляни на него. Всклоченные волосы почти касаются твоего лица, пальцы сжимают кисть так сильно, что вот-вот переломят. Это чертовски трудно, писать на тебе картину, когда каждая клеточка твоего тела отзывается на прикосновения, а каждая клеточка собственного – желает тебя. И все же если ты прикажешь ему сейчас встать и уйти, он сделает это. Какая связь может заставить меня поступить так же, Соби? Разве у меня так вышло бы? Посмотри на него и, черт подери, не смей делать то, что ты задумал. У него все равно не получится навредить тебе. Не смей использовать его.<br/>- Не отвлекайся, - глухо шепчешь ты, и рука снова оттягивает твою кожу, чтобы идеально ровно наложить краску. Пальцы Кио подрагивают. Его спина, плечи и предплечья стали каменными от напряжения, потому он быстро устает. За его обычной развязностью я никогда не видел того, как сильно ты меняешь его, каким нерешительным он становится, когда ты рядом. Рука Кайдо неуверенно ложится на твой бок, пока второй он наносит розовый тон. Плечи затекают, и ему приходится податься назад, чтобы размять их, а приоткрытые губы постоянно пересыхают, и он то и дело нервно облизывает их. Лежащий под ним с закрытыми глазами, ты ничего этого не видишь. Тебе все равно.<br/>Я меняю позу, когда ноги начинают неметь. Тихо. Настолько, что я слышу рваное дыхание Кио, когда он наклоняется к тебе, осторожно выводя тонкую линию. Закончив с очередным фрагментом, он вытирает тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Влажная спина блестит. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, как действуешь на него, что делаешь с ним, позволяя касаться себя и быть так обманчиво близко. Зачем, Соби? Ты вправе искать этих прикосновений у меня. Почему Кио?<br/>Отстраняясь, Кайдо откладывает в сторону кисть. Картина закончена. Я пододвигаюсь ближе к щели между холстами, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок. Где-то в районе сердца – алое утреннее солнце, вокруг которого медленно занимается огнем бледно-розовый горизонт. На стены высоток ложатся косые длинные лучи. Я узнаю этот вид. Так выглядел рассвет в нашей прежней квартире, если смотреть в окно, сидя на кровати. Ты помнишь, Соби? Летом, когда с самого утра воздух еще недостаточно прогрет, мы, проснувшись ни свет ни заря, валялись в постели, не спеша вставать…<br/>- Соо-тяян… - тихо зовет Кио, и ты накрываешь своей рукой его ладонь, медленно отодвигая ее в сторону, пока пальцы не упираются в прохладную пластмассу резака. Незаметно выдвинув лезвие, ты вкладываешь во влажную ладонь Кио гладкую рукоятку. Не надо, Соби… Делай что хочешь, только не надо этого… Я стерплю все, лишь бы ты не свалял дурака снова.<br/>- Обведи, - почти беззвучно выдыхаешь ты, и Кио, забывший дышать, нервно подается вперед, пытаясь расслышать. – Обведи… контуры.<br/>Отшатнувшийся от неожиданности, Кайдо резко одергивает руку с резаком, и пластиковая рукоять выскальзывает из его пальцев, падая вниз. Тонкое лезвие хищно впивается в тело, оставляет кровавую борозду на твоей раскрашенной коже. Я вздрагиваю. Кажется, будто оно задело меня, а не тебя. Кровь на алом почти незаметна, но всполошенный Кио поспешно тянется за своей футболкой, чтобы промокнуть рану. Ты перехватываешь его руку, останавливая, и Кио припадает к порезу губами, невесомо касаясь вспоротой кожи. Запустив руку в его волосы, ты сдавленно стонешь, и мне хочется выбраться наружу из-под массивных и пыльных полотен и убежать, чтобы не видеть и не слышать вас. Осмелев, Кайдо касается языком встопорщенных лоскутков возле раны, проводит пальцем по канавке пореза, наблюдая за тобой. Тебя всего колотит. Хватая ртом воздух, ты прогибаешься в спине, опираясь на плечи. Опять, Соби…<br/>- Рицка… - внезапно выдыхаешь ты, и Кио вздрагивает, будто это слово острым жалом укололо его. Он, как и я, только что понял, почему ты ни разу не открыл глаза. Прибившись к стене, я зажимаю руками уши, но твои стоны все равно достигают меня. – Рицка… пожалуйста…<br/>Кайдо не останавливается. Он принял как есть твое решение, но ты и не сомневался, что так получится. Иллюзия близости. Подмена. Все, что он способен предложить тебе, и все, что ты согласен дать ему. Вот как ты решил для себя эту проблему, Соби… Пальцы Кио нервно пытаются расстегнуть твой ремень, и я чувствую, как глаза сами собой становятся влажными. Я стараюсь не шуметь, но плечи ходят ходуном, а ком застрял в горле, и следующий вздох превращается во всхлип.<br/>Ты распахиваешь глаза в ту же секунду. Каменеешь всем телом, забывая вдохнуть. Зажимаю рот рукой, чтобы унять подступившие к горлу рыдания. Ты услышал, я знаю. И, сжавшись в комок, сейчас я больше всего хочу исчезнуть. Растечься краской по полу. Раствориться…<br/>Растерянный, Кио поднимает голову, глядя на тебя в недоумении.<br/>- Уйди. – Коротко произносишь ты, и Кайдо, съежившись, потерянно отстраняется от тебя, запихивает в рюкзак футболку, встает и выходит.<br/>Мне кажется, ты слышишь это – то, как я дрожу. Закусив губы, я гляжу в одну точку, не собираясь выбираться из-под стола. Ты медленно поднимаешься.<br/>- Рицка… - твой голос неуверенный и бесцветный, словно краски хватило лишь на тело, а звуки так и остались безжизненно-блеклыми. Я забиваюсь в самый дальний угол под столом и закрываю голову руками. Всхлип вырывается непроизвольно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты нашел меня, Соби. Уйди. Пожалуйста.<br/>- Рицка… - шепчешь ты, и голос садится. Я сам дурак, наверно, если думал, что ты просто отвыкнешь от всего этого. Только как мне принять то, что быть связанным с тобой, значит отмечать тебя?...<br/>Наклонившись, ты заглядываешь в мое убежище, но я не поднимаю головы. Ты тяжело опускаешься на пол и долгое время молчишь.<br/>- Рицка, прости. … Я не стою тебя.<br/>Вот уж точно. Собрался бы и шел себе к Кио. Немного тренировок, и он будет почти без содроганий препарировать тебя любыми подручными предметами. Незаметно трусь щекой о плечо, вытирая соленые дорожки. Надоело, Соби. Хватит. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что начал понимать тебя, тут же убеждаюсь в обратном.<br/>- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня, Рицка?<br/>Хочется сказать что-нибудь обидное, гадкое. Жестокие слова вертятся на языке, и я сказал бы, но ты, дурак, ведь так и поступишь. А я, даже если злюсь или обижаюсь, не хочу причинить тебе вреда.<br/>- Тебе было неприятно видеть это…<br/>Неприятно? Лучше замолчи, Соби. Не говори больше ни слова, если ничего не понимаешь…<br/>- Я в твоих руках, Рицка. То, каким ты сделаешь меня для себя. Прости, … я не хотел, чтобы ты…<br/>- Уйди… - шепчу я, чувствуя, как прежняя злость подкатывает волной.<br/>- Если такой я неприятен тебе, накажи меня, Рицка. Сделай меня таким, каким ты сможешь меня приня… - ты не успеваешь договорить. Все, что накопилось у меня внутри за последнее время, вырывается наружу.<br/>- Убирайся! – Кричу я, и ты отшатываешься от неожиданности. – Вон! Оставь меня в покое!<br/>Секундное промедление, - и ты обессилено поднимаешься. «Понял», - я скорее догадываюсь, чем слышу это твое слово, но клокочущая внутри ярость не желает утихать. Понял? Да ни черта ты не понял, Соби! А если понял бы, то не полез бы со своими идиотскими предложениями! В глазах темнеет от злости. Дурацкий подарок: ни забрать, ни выкинуть! Зачем ты оставил мне это, Сэймей? Кого из нас ты так ненавидел: его или меня?<br/>Дверь закрывается за тобой, и я ослаблено валюсь на пол. Вместе со злостью уходят силы. Я не пытаюсь выбраться из-под стола. Хочешь быть наказанным, Соби? Это не сложно. Я даже придумал, как. Не одному же тебе безнаказанно творить что попало…<br/>Серые мотыльки летают над тюбиками с краской, мельтеша перед глазами, и я на секунду смыкаю веки. Ужасно хочется спать, и пол не кажется таким холодным, если свернуться на нем калачиком… Сон накрывает меня собой, словно выцветшим лоскутным одеялом. Вот увидишь, Соби… Скоро, очень скоро я найду другие краски и силы изменить наше сегодня. Перерисовать каждую твою картину.<br/>По-своему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>